La Belle et la Bête
by Anna84
Summary: [FlackLindsay]Un soir d'Halloween pas comme les autres... un conte de fée qui se réalise...


**La Belle et la Bête.**

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur New York annonçant avec elle l'arrivée de la traditionnelle nuit d'Halloween. Le moment autrefois tant redouté et aujourd'hui tant apprécié. Tous les enfants de la ville revêtaient leurs plus beaux ou plus affreux costumes et parcouraient les rues et quartiers à la recherche de meilleures friandises qui soient. L'ancienne fête païenne célébrant les morts mais aussi les monstres et autres créatures de la nuit n'existait plus. La peur été bannie et seul l'amusement comptait.

Il était déjà dix heures du soir, les enfants sillonnaient l'endroit, frappant à toutes les portes, riant et chahutant dans la rue tout en mangeant leurs précieux trésors. Quelques adultes les accompagnaient, d'autres participaient même à ce petit jeu, se fichant qu'il soit trop enfantin pour eux et les derniers restaient tranquillement chez eux à les regarder passer par la fenêtre ou à leur offrir les bonbons qu'ils avaient acheté à la va vite dans la journée. Une ambiance joyeuse quoi qu'un peu brumeuse recouvrait toute la ville. Les plus grands s'amusaient à se faire peur et les plus petits riaient joyeusement. C'était ça Halloween. Et surtout, c'était ça, Halloween à New York.

Au cœur de Manhattan, dans un joli petit appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble modeste, le jeune lieutenant Don Flack était installé devant la télé et s'endormait devant un programme débile de télé réalité. Il était rentré une heure plus tôt d'une très longue et dure journée de travail et tombait de sommeil. Il avait pourtant voulut regarder un petit peu sa télévision avant d'aller se coucher mais n'avait pas résisté au doux chant et aux bras réconfortants de Morphée. Avachi sur le canapé, la tête penchée sur le côté et portant toujours son costume, il était plongé dans une série de rêves parfois magiques, d'autres fois terribles. Halloween n'avait rien changé à sa journée. Il adorait cette fête, étant jeune, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Si bien qu'il n'avait aucun bonbon et avait répondu aux coups frappés à sa porte par la même phrase une bonne dizaine de fois. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. D'abord doucement, timidement, puis les coups se firent plus forts et plus nombreux. Flack sortit lentement des limbes du sommeil mais ne bougea pas, se demandant s'il rêvait ou pas. Mais on continuait à frapper. Soupirant, le jeune homme éteignit sa télé et alla ouvrir, ne se souciant même pas de son apparence ou de l'état de son appartement. C'est à ce moment que le rêve commença. Ou plutôt, la réalité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se demanda sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas saoulé sans s'en rendre compte ou s'il n'était pas encore en train de dormir. Belle se tenait devant lui.

-Vous vous êtes trompée, il n'y a pas de prince charmant ici. Murmura t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, passant une main sur son visage fatigué

En face de lui, Lindsay lui fit un petit sourire, amusée par sa phrase. La jeune femme arborait un magnifique costume même s'il n'avait rien d'effrayant. En effet, gardant toujours son âme d'enfant, elle avait choisit de rendre honneur au grand Walt Disney en mettant le costume de son personnage favoris : Belle. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en un joli chignon dont les mèches bouclées retombaient sur son épaule droite. Elle portait une magnifique longue robe de soirée jaune aux volants multiples, laissant ses épaules frêles découvertes et de longs gants de la même couleur. De jolies boucles jaunes pendaient à ses oreilles. Une vraie Belle. Flack n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois mais cela ne changea rien, la vision enchanteresse qu'il avait juste devant lui ne disparaissait pas. Il n'était pas plongé en plein rêve. Et si tel était le cas, il souhaita que jamais il ne s'arrête. De son côté, Lindsay ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à l'allure du jeune homme. Son pantalon était froissé, la ceinture défaite, sa chemise sortie et à moitié déboutonnée et sa cravate dénouée. Il n'avait plus rien du lieutenant sérieux mais gardait un charme et une sensualité incroyables.

-Des bonbons ou un sort ? Demanda t-elle

Flack sourit.

-Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieille pour ce genre de jeu ? S'amusa t-il

Lindsay prit un air vexé, faisant une toute petite moue, qu'il trouva particulièrement adorable.

-Ca se fait aussi pour les adultes dans le Montana. Devina t-il alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour le dire

La jeune femme le fixa, le transperçant de son regard noisette pour plonger dans le bleu azur de ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à se l'avouer mais elle adorait sa façon de lui parler du Montana. Le ton qu'il prenait en prononçant ce mot et la petite lueur à la fois curieuse et amusée qui naissait dans ses yeux tout comme le petit sourire qu'il faisait toujours. Il aimait la questionner sur son ancienne vie de Country girl, elle le voyait bien. Et elle aimait lui répondre, lui apprendre des choses puis lui poser des questions sur ses connaissances de New York. Elle allait toujours vers lui lorsqu'elle cherchait un conseil sur la ville. Il venait toujours vers elle lorsqu'il cherchait un conseil sur la campagne. Ce n'était pas une règle, ni un accord, c'était comme ça depuis le début et aucun des deux ne voulaient changer cela.

-Des bonbons ou un sort ? Répéta t-elle

Flack se garda bien de lui dire qu'il était déjà ensorcelé et se contenta d'une réponse beaucoup plus banale. Celle qu'il avait déjà donné des dizaines de fois à des dizaines de personnes différentes.

-Je n'ai pas de bonbons.

Le jeune homme pria pour que cette phrase ne signe pas la fin du rêve. Heureusement, Lindsay avait exactement le même souhait.

-Accorde moi au moins une danse alors. Murmura t-elle

Elle avait fait le tour de tous ses amis avant de venir ici. Elle était même passée chez Mac, qui s'était excusé de ne rien avoir mais lui avait offert une journée de repos pour le lendemain, chez Stella, qui l'avait gentiment invitée à boire un café, chez Hawkes, qui l'avait complimenté sur son costume avant de lui donner toutes les friandises qui lui restait et enfin chez Danny, qui l'avait taquiné avant de lui donner une part de pizza n'ayant pas de bonbons chez lui. Pour Lindsay, ce genre de fêtes était un cadeau du ciel et elle les adorait. Halloween, Noël, la Thanksgiving, Elle avait toujours gardé son âme d'enfant et son innocence. Malgré son métier, elle continuait de rêver.

-Une danse ?

Elle acquiesça, souriante. Flack restait étonné par cette demande mais curieux et charmé à la fois, la laissa entrer dans l'appartement, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce et il en profita pour l'observer à nouveau. Sa silhouette était petite mais gracieuse. Oui, il avait toujours remarqué sa grâce mais dans cette robe de soirée, cela ressortait bien davantage. Son corps était mince et ses formes discrètes, surtout pour sa poitrine, mais elle gardait une certaine sensualité. Sa peau semblait aussi douce et fruitée que la pêche et ses épaules nues semblaient aussi fragiles que la porcelaine. Ses beaux cheveux châtains retombaient avec élégance sur son cou et glissèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha vers le meuble sous la télévision, cherchant visiblement un CD. Son cou était fin, appelant naturellement aux baisers. Son visage, ainsi éclairé par la seule lueur de la pleine lune, était d'une pureté insolente. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, la faisant ressembler à un ange. Ses beaux yeux noisette brillaient de mille feu et ses jolies lèvres, recouvertes d'un gloss. rouge ici, étaient, il le devinait, d'une douceur incroyable avec, très certainement, un bon goût de cerise. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de cette magnifique vision de rêve et pourtant bien réelle. Se sentant observée, Lindsay releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire plein de chaleur et de tendresse. Puis elle baissa de nouveau la tête, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et mit un CD dans le lecteur. Une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce, juste un instrument. Du piano. Puis une douce voix chantant de belles paroles. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et le tira vers le centre de la pièce, là où il y avait suffisamment de place.

-Danse avec moi s'il te plaît. Lui demanda t-elle dans un murmure

Flack acquiesça et se laissa faire. Lindsay prit sa main et la plaça sur sa taille fine puis, de son autre main, prit celle du jeune homme et la serra avec douceur. Posant la main qui avait guidée la sienne sur son épaule solide, elle releva la tête vers lui et plongea dans son beau regard bleu. Puis, au rythme de la jolie musique, elle le guida pour une valse. Rien de compliqué, rien de recherché. Juste quelques pas et un instant magique. Tous deux dansaient, ne se lâchant pas du regard, et luttaient pour faire de ce court instant, un rêve éternel. La musique continuait, toujours aussi douce et mélodieuse et, au fur et à mesure, leur visage s'approchèrent. Le jeune homme se croyait plongé en plein conte de fée. _La Belle et la Bête._ Il s'approcha encore un peu de Lindsay, dansant toujours. La jeune femme posait sur lui un regard doux et curieux. Elle observait discrètement son visage. Ses si beaux yeux bleu, des yeux presque magiques. Son joli nez, ses traits virils. Ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en bataille pour l'instant, il y avait très certainement passé la main plusieurs fois. Puis ses lèvres. De belles lèvres légèrement roses, sûrement très chaudes. Des lèvres si proches des siennes. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage à chaque expiration. Et cela la faisait lentement chavirer, ses yeux se fermaient lentement, très lentement et elle se dressait petit à petit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses mains le lâchèrent et vinrent se poser sur son torse alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien. Finalement, leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et chacun eut la confirmation qu'il attendait. Les lèvres de Lindsay avait ce petit goût de cerise que Flack avait imaginé et étaient d'un douceur inimaginable, la douceur d'une rose. Celles du jeunes hommes étaient aussi chaudes que la braise mais avaient le goût enivrant de la vanille. Le baiser resta timide et simple de longues minutes, chacun savourant les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes. Un contact si agréable. Finalement, Lindsay noua ses bras contre la nuque de Flack et colla plus son corps contre le sien, créant un léger froissement lorsque sa robe se colla contre son pantalon et sa chemise. Enfin, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un ballet tout aussi, voire beaucoup plus, tendre mais sensuel que la danse qu'ils venaient de faire. La jeune femme s'amusa à le taquiner légèrement, passant sa langue sur la sienne, le chatouillant puis l'enroulant tout contre la sienne. Le jeune homme participa ardemment à ce jeu, souriant parfois contre ses lèvres. Le baiser fut long et intense jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'eurent plus d'air. C'est alors que, front contre front, ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. La passion et la légèreté se lisaient dans leur regard brillant. Flack enserra Lindsay dans ses bras, posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos et la serrant tout contre lui. La jeune femme se pelotonna au creux de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son cœur, en écoutant les battements forts. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, profitant du rêve qui devenait peu à peu une merveilleuse réalité. Lindsay leva la tête vers le jeune homme, le regard amoureux et timide en même temps.

-Don… fais moi l'amour… s'il te plaît.

Flack hocha la tête et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, passant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Lindsay se laissa porter, la tête posée tout contre son épaule. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la chambre et l'étendit sur le lit, y allant avec autant de douceur que si elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Elle l'était. Elle était son trésor, son cadeau et jamais il ne la briserait. Ni elle, si son cœur, ni son âme. Il monta ensuite sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus d'elle, sans l'écraser. Lindsay gardait ses mains croisées contre son cœur et le regardait timidement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire du jeune homme la rassura et elle plaça une main sur sa joue avant de se relever un peu pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Par ce baiser, elle lui confirmait que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, encore et encore. Les mains de la jeune femme restaient sagement enfouies dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et celle du jeune homme étaient posées sur ses hanches. Puis il se séparèrent. Avec une lenteur et une patience étonnante, Flack saisit les voiles légers recouvrant à peine les épaules de la jeune femme et les tira vers le bas. La robe glissa doucement sur le corps de Lindsay, le dévoilant peu à peu. Le jeune homme restait silencieux, un silence presque religieux, et ne touchait pas encore le beaux corps de son amante, se contentant de lui ôter son vêtement. La robe glissa le long de ses belles jambes allongées et tomba sur le sol dans un doux froissement d'étoffes, pour rejoindre les deux longs gants. Don remonta vers les lèvres de sa Belle et l'embrassa à nouveau, brièvement. Il continua sur sa joue puis sur son cou qu'il mordilla et lécha longuement. Des traces rosées apparurent bientôt sous ses assauts répétés et il reprit sa lente descente vers la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme, laissa une longue traînée brûlante sous sa langue. Il embrassa et caressa sa petite poitrine. Lindsay se cambra sous ses baisers et soupira d'extase, gémissant parfois, les yeux clos et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il poursuivit sur son ventre plat, se délectant de la saveur sucrée de sa peau. Un goût de miel. Il titilla longuement son nombril, souriant en entendant ses soupirs plus puissants et en voyant ses mains accrocher les draps et ses jambes remuer sous l'extase. Il termina ses baisers ardents le long de ses jambes et y posa ses mains pour de douces caresses. Il remonta enfin vers ses lèvres pour un baiser aussi tendre que passionné. Aussi long que brûlant. Un baiser plein de sentiments aussi forts les uns que les autres. Lindsay en profita pour retourner la situation et se retrouver au dessus de Flack. Elle lui sourit et ôta l'élastique jaune qui retenait ses cheveux prisonniers. Elle embrassa le jeune homme encore une fois et ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse pour lui déboutonner lentement sa chemise, bouton après bouton. Enfin, elle lui enleva sa chemise qui tomba sur le sol et s'attaqua à son pantalon, un sourire tendre sur le visage. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en sous vêtements et la jeune femme quémanda un nouveau baiser qu'elle fit durer le plus longtemps possible. Puis elle parcourut sa mâchoire et son cou avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle descendit ensuite sur son torse qu'elle embrassa interminablement, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau douce. Elle continua encore et encore, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau. Le jeune homme laissait des gémissements rauques franchir sa bouche et fermait les yeux, ne résistant pas aux tortures qu'elle lui infligeait. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent le long de ses épaules puis de ses bras avec sensualité et volupté. Elle continua ses baisers et ses caresses encore un moment et remonta vers le visage de Flack. Il l'emprisonna entre ses bras, les faisant soupirer tous les deux au contacts de leurs deux corps emplis de désirs et brûlants, et l'embrassa avec passion. Une nouvelle série de baisers suivit. Chacun des deux adorait sentir les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes, la langue de l'autre contre la sienne. Ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans le grand lit. Lindsay était parfois la dominante puis le tour passait à Don. Finalement, le jeune homme resta au dessus de son amante, l'embrassant toujours avec autant de passion mais aussi de tendresse. Comme dans les contes de fée. Ils en vivaient un. Les derniers vêtements qui restaient retrouvèrent bien vite les autres sur le sol. Flack ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Lindsay. Cette dernière lui offrit un éblouissant sourire. Mais le jeune homme hésita, ayant peur d'aller trop loin, de détruire le rêve ou même de casser sa Belle.

-Lindsay je…

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit. Elle était touchée par sa sollicitude. Par cette simple hésitation, il lui montrait que cette nuit était bien plus qu'un rêve ou qu'une aventure. Il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait et cette nuit allait en être la preuve. Elle allait restée à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire comme la plus merveilleuse et la plus magique des nuits. La jeune femme posa une main sur la joue de son amant.

-Je t'aime… mon prince.

Flack lui sourit en retour, soulagé et amusé.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de prince ici.

-Tu préférerais que je t'appelle la Bête peut-être ? Se moqua t-elle gentiment

Ils rirent et la jeune femme se releva pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses lèvres, de ses baisers. Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser tout en nouant ses doigts au siens, les serrant tendrement. Puis il entra en elle avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il resta immobile, l'habituant à cette sensation et plongeant dans ses yeux noisette. Il les vit briller d'un éclat aussi resplendissant que le soleil lui même et en fut heureux. Il commença alors un lent va et vient, très lent. Puis il accéléra petit à petit, se délectant des millier de perceptions qui l'envahissaient. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi. Un brasier entier se consumait dans son corps, l'embrasant de l'intérieur. C'était si pur et si fort en même temps. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais et la sueur recouvrit peu à peu tout son corps. Lindsay en était exactement au même point. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit un tel plaisir, comme si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n'était plus que plaisir, chaleur et amour. Des gémissements de plus en plus puissants passaient la barrière de leurs lèvres, leurs corps se cambraient ou s'arc boutaient et leurs mains se serraient à chaque vague de plaisir qui les gagnait. Flack lâcha les mains de la jeune femme qui vinrent automatiquement se crisper sur son dos, le griffant. Elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses gémissements et même ses cris. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent au niveau des hanches du jeune homme et les siennes suivirent le rythme, à présent effréné, qu'il lui imposait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante. Le torse du jeune homme oppressant sa poitrine, leur bassin en contact permanent, leurs jambes s'entremêlant, tout n'était plus que sensualité. Et elle chavirait peu à peu, criant à présent le nom de son amant pendant que lui criait le sien, emprunt au même plaisir intense. Et enfin, ils atteignirent les sommets de la jouissance. Lindsay s'accrocha violemment au corps de Flack et hurla son prénom. Ce dernier serra fortement les draps entre ses mains et répondit au cri de son amante avec la même puissance. Finalement, leurs corps se détendirent et le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Elle vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre elle pour ne jamais le lâcher.

-Je t'aime. Répéta t-elle doucement

Flack sourit, attendri, et ramena une longue mèche, collée sur son front couvert de sueur, derrière son oreille avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi… ma Belle. Murmura t-il

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire, heureuse comme jamais et bailla, rougissant. Son amant rit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Dors.

Elle acquiesça et se colla un peu plus contre lui, le serrant étroitement entre ses bras menus. Juste avant de plonger enfin dans les bras de Morphée pour une nuit pleine de rêves ne dépassant pas la réalité, elle chuchota.

-Bonne nuit… mon prince charmant.

Flack sourit encore une fois puis la regarda s'endormir. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et son corps de détendit. Il l'observa longuement passant et repassant sa main sur son bras, son cou, son visage et son dos. Oui, son Halloween s'était transformé en un magnifique conte de fée.

Fin 


End file.
